


Improvisation

by Amarissia



Series: Decorum [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarissia/pseuds/Amarissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following their decision to be together, Sephiroth and Zack have their first date, and their first time. Part of the Decorum series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**IMPROVISATION, PART ONE  
Part of the Decorum series**

Zack's first waking sensation was that of touch; long fingers were gently wafting through his bed-mussed spikes. With his eyes still shut and his mind half-asleep, Zack at first wondered if a cute pout would get Angeal to give him five more minutes. Then he remembered where he was, and shifted his head to get more contact with the fingers. They responded to this by massaging his scalp down to the nape of his neck, and every second of their touch sent thrills of happiness tingling all through Zack's body.

 _Please don't have been a dream,_ the teenager prayed, and opened his eyes. There was Sephiroth's arm around him, Sephiroth's exquisite face looking on him with an affectionate smile. _Oh thank you, Gaia, thank you._

Sephiroth had been watching Zack sleep for nearly an hour, analyzing what it felt like to finally have him near enough to touch. It was rare to see Zack so still for so long, and the general couldn't help but take advantage of this chance to examine him closely. The few who had opportunities to feel Sephiroth's hair were always amazed by its brilliance and smoothness, but he himself found Zack's hair fascinating. The casual black spikes seemed to be entirely natural, so fine that he couldn't find a single tangle, and soft with a silkiness that was almost addictive. The neck and face that the general cautiously ghosted his fingertips over were white satin and pale with a hint of healthy color, the features perfectly made. No wonder everyone looked at Zack...

 _Mine,_ Sephiroth thought, then pushed away the childish thought to continue his staring, which was after all best accomplished while the subject was unaware. A gentle tracing of the pink lips prompted a quiet exhalation of breath, and rather than risk waking him, Sephiroth went back to smoothing the black hair. Zack was shifting now, so slightly that it was almost imperceptible. He was preparing to wake, Sephiroth realized, it wouldn't be long before he could gaze into those beautiful, pale blue eyes. There they were, and a beautiful smile beneath them. Before Sephiroth could think what to say, he was pressing his lips to that smile, engaging Zack in a slow, sweet kiss that drew a content moan out of the 2nd.

They didn't break the kiss until their bodies were pressed close, as though they had to have some close contact at all times. Zack ran his palm over the cascade of silver that draped down Sephiroth's back, and Sephiroth's hand was beneath Zack's shirt and rubbing up and down his side. Sephiroth looked pensive and blinked with a hint of anxiety, and Zack laughed (giggled, really) at how neither of them knew what to say.

"Hi, Seph. You're comfortable."

"Good morning, Zack. How did you sleep?"

"Great. I'm still kinda tired, though," Zack said through an obviously fake yawn. "Maybe we should stay here for a couple days."

"I would enjoy that. But I fear we both have duties to attend to today," Sephiroth sighed. "Angeal will be waiting for you, and many briefings for me."

"Yeah, I know. Seph? Do you still want this? Want...me?"

The uncertainty of the question made Sephiroth feel protective and guilty, though he wasn't sure why. Had he somehow given Zack the wrong impression? Had he done something wrong? Taking a stab at reassurance, the general sat up, bringing Zack with him, and pulled him nearly onto his lap. Physical affection was what Zack Fair thrived on, and he responded for as hoped, hugging back and nuzzling and clinging and exposing his neck for lingering, possessive kisses. He clutched Sephiroth's forearms in encouragement as the lips explored, and inhaled sharply when they found the most sensitive spot, just above the curve that led from neck to shoulder. The wetness of a tongue traced it, lapped at it, and then followed gentle suction from the lips and the faintest scrape of teeth.

"Seph," Zack moaned, nearly stuttering, cupping the back of the general's head. "Yeah, right there...please..."

But it was only a few moments more before Sephiroth kissed the slightly pinked skin and drew back. Zack whined softly, frustrated.

"Why'd ya stop?"

"Your body is too beautiful to mark."

Zack had his face against Sephiroth's neck. His cheeks flushed and he chuckled nervously at the compliment. "Me? Have you ever looked at you?"

"Yes. Did I embarrass you?"

"Nah, I'm good." But Zack's sigh was a sad little sound. "You're right, Angeal'll be waiting for me. We have to get up, huh?"

Feeling the same regret, Sephiroth kissed him to console them both. "Will you spend the night again tonight?" An eager nod answered that - very puppy-like, the general thought. "We'll have dinner here. I'll order something in."

"Let me cook. You remember that noodle-and-vegetable thing we had in your office? It reminded me of a spicy Gongagan pasta dish I'm very good at. Want to try it?"

"I would be happy to." The alarm clock on the bedside table began to make a low, continuous noise, which surprised Sephiroth, because he had for years woken in time to stop it before it went off. Zack whined in protest, and Sephiroth kissed his soft hair as he stood them both up. "I believe I feel the same reluctance to separate. But Angeal would not stand for me disrupting your training. And doing so would be unfair to you."

"Okay. I should go get ready before Angeal comes looking." But when Zack made to move away, he laughed - Sephiroth wouldn't release his hand. "I guess you're walking me to the door, huh?"

They moved slowly, remaining close together with fingers clasped, sneaking glances at each other and beaming shyly with new-couple nervousness. Sephiroth entered the security code into the main entrance's keypad with one hand, and with the other brought Zack's hand to his lips. The teenager shifted with what seemed to be pleasure, and it took all the general had to finally let go of him.

"I'll, uh, bring these back tonight," Zack mumbled, gesturing to the borrowed pajamas and slippers he wore.

"Keep them. I have many, and they suit you."

"How do you know I won't auction them off to your fan club?"

Sephiroth sensed he was being teased, and found that he liked it. "I don't think they would be as becoming on anyone else."

Zack laughed softly, his hand lingering on the doorknob. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"I don't know what I'm doing," Sephiroth whispered. It was new and strange to be admitting vulnerability like this.

"You're perfect. Now push me out before I lose my willpower and cling to you like a squid."

"I will see you this evening, Zack."

With an amused chuckle (and behind it a powerful urge to pull the young man back inside and keep him there), Sephiroth opened the door. He followed Zack one step out into the empty corridor...which, as it turned out, was not entirely empty.

Angeal had been up for hours, his mind shifting back and forth between the work he was doing, and the processing he needed to do of the new development between his two closest friends. His love for them eased the faint discomfort that came when he thought of Sephiroth touching Zack. If someone had to, he trusted no one more than his dear childhood friend...and Zack was no child, even if Angeal privately considered the boy his own. No, this was a miracle, a wonderful thing. Angeal would simply need time to get used to it.

Determined that things should carry on as usual, the commander had headed up here to collect his student for training. He accepted the fact that Zack had slept in Sephiroth's apartment (feeling sure that they hadn't gone too far yet helped) and was calm. Even so, it startled Angeal for a moment to see them step into the hallway together, with Zack clad in a pair of Sephiroth's pajamas. He quickly smiled to soothe the anxiety on his apprentice's face, and was greeted by the affectionate beam he was so fond of. Angeal and Sephiroth exchanged friendly nods of acknowledgment, then the commander turned his attention back to Zack and briefly pet his hair, to show the boy that nothing had changed between them.

"Hi, Angeal. Uh, I'm sorry about yesterday, when I was yelling and stuff."

"It's okay, Puppy. How do you feel?"

"Better." Zack glanced quickly in the general's direction. "A lot better."

Sephiroth's cool silver stare was warm with some hidden inner heat, locked gently on Zack, and his peaceful smile was one Angeal had only ever seen hints of.

_Gods, he's happy. They're both so happy. Thank you, Gaia._

"Um, time for training, right? Can you give me, like, fifteen minutes? I'll meet ya in the gym."

"Make that the dining hall, we'll eat first. Get going, Puppy."

Sneaking a last, longing look at Sephiroth, Zack nodded. "Okay. See you tonight, Seph," he said happily, before bounding off down the hallway toward the elevator.

Once they were alone, Sephiroth looked solemnly at his old friend, feeling that there was a need for them to talk but not having any idea what he should say. Should he express guilt for making Angeal share what he prized most? Promise he would never interfere with their relationship? Apologize for having what Angeal had lost along with Genesis?

Angeal saw Sephiroth's tension, and sought to ease it by putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know he'll be careful with you," the commander said softly. "Please be careful with him."

"I will be. Angeal, this really doesn't bother you? You don't object?"

"What if I did? If I demanded you give Zack up, would you?"

Possessiveness tinged green with anger lit up the general's cold stare, and when he answered it, it was in almost a hiss. " _No_. Your friendship is priceless to me, Angeal, but no."

To his surprise, Angeal smiled. "Then I don't object."

"That was a test of some sort?"

"You can't blame me, can you? I always hoped to see you fall in love, but I worried it wouldn't happen."

Love, that word that Sephiroth had never really understood and therefore found daunting, but... "And are you now convinced?"

"Ha. I was doing it for your benefit, not mine. I know how you tend to second-guess and tiptoe around your own feelings. Zack won't let you doubt. Once he has hold of your heart, he never lets go, and you never want him to."

"I am not certain what to call this, but it is very strong. Is it wrong to feel so much so soon?"

Sephiroth's timid question touched Angeal's tender heart, and reminded him that Sephiroth had always been younger, no matter how much more skilled he was. However clueless he claimed to be (and to some extent, in this at least, he was), the general's heart was the same as it had been fifteen years earlier. The memory of that angelic child, capable of such devotion and love despite being raised without either, convinced Angeal further that Zack would be safe. More than safe. Lucky.

"Seph. Since the first time Genesis and I kissed, I've wanted no one else. There's no right way to do this, only what's right for you and Zack."

The general smiled a little, seemingly reassured. "And I can speak to you about these concerns? There is no...discomfort on your part, or a conflict of interest?"

"My interest is the happiness of you both. You can talk to me." Just not about anything intimate. If you're sleeping with my Puppy, I don't want to know. "Just remember, no one knows how to do this their first time. You learn as you go."

"That leaves a great deal of room for error. What if I do something wrong?"

"Just trust yourself, Seph. Zack does. And I do."

With that, Angeal left Sephiroth to consider these words. After a moment, the general went back into his apartment to prepare for the day ahead, smiling secretively.

__

zszszszs

As bright as he was, thinking was not Zack's strong suit, nor his first reaction to most situations. Dazed with the sudden bliss of being with Sephiroth - 

_Omigods, I'm with Sephiroth, and he's with me,_ his brain squealed, sounding vaguely like the few members of Angeal's fanclub he had met, who were so inexplicably excited to see he and his teacher together...

\- Zack had not considered that a whole room of SOLDIERs and medical personnel saw he and Sephiroth embracing and kissing and quietly declaring themselves a couple. Now, cheerfully bouncing through the hallways on the way to his apartment, the 2nd noticed the people he passed staring and nudging each other. After the third or fourth time this happened, Zack understood.

_Yike, and I'm wearing Seph's pajamas too. Not that most people would know what he wears to bed. They better not know._

Zack was almost to his door when he heard his name being called, and looked up to see a familiar face approaching. Devon was a friend of his, a fellow 2nd, a couple years older than Zack with shoulder-length auburn hair and dark green eyes. The eyes widened as they took in Zack's too-big attire and the fact that he had not been home all night.

"Zack, is it true?" Devon whispered, backing him up against the door and practically bouncing in his boots (there was a reason the two of them got along so well). "If it had only been Shirase I'd figure it was his concussion talking, but the 1sts are saying it too. Seriously, man? You and Sephiroth?"

 _Well, Seph did say he didn't want us to be a secret,_ Zack remembered, feeling his cheeks grow warm. He nodded, unable to hold back a grin and laughing a little as Devon sputtered and stared in shock.

"Dude, Sephiroth? Are you shitting me? And not a fling? You're, like, together?"

"Does everyone know?"

"If they don't, they will soon. It's all over. The 1sts are high-fiving and hugging each other, and I swear I saw Commander Hitchcock pick up Lieutenant Morgan and spin him around."

"So...positive reactions?" Zack asked with a hopeful smile.

"Mostly. Lot of jealousy, of course."

"Oh...yeah. I bet a lot of people are mad at me, huh?"

"And at him."

"At Sephiroth? Why?"

Devon laughed, but warmly, not derisively. Like many others, he found Zack's naiveté charming in the jaded, cynical world of ShinRa. "Seriously, Fair, one of these days you gotta wake up and realize how few people around here can talk to you without checking you out. I think I might be the only one, actually."

"Shut up," Zack scoffed.

"I should thank you. Lange, Anderson, and Murata each owe me fifty Gil. They were all betting on Commander Hewley." Devon laughed wickedly and ducked Zack's hand before it could sock him. "Sorry, dude, you're just too easy to rile."

"Whatever. I gotta go, Angeal'll kill me if I'm late."

"Ha, right, 'cause he's so tough on you. But hey, you've got the hottest guy on the planet to defend you now, huh?"

Zack felt a full blush and a happy squeal coming on, and quickly ducked into his apartment. If possible, he would prefer to embarrass himself in front of no one but Wuggles.

__

zszszszs

"Good morning, Levine."

"Oh...good morning, General. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thank you." Sephiroth looked curiously at his assistant. "Are you unwell, Levine?"

"I'm fine, sir, thank you."

Sephiroth wasn't so sure. Levine's eyes were heavy, presumably from lack of sleep, and he was staring up from his desk, hardly blinking. The hawk-eyed assistant always had an intensity to him that took the form of intimidation to most people, and he had always been an extremely attentive employee. But now Sephiroth stood awkwardly for a few moments, wondering if Levine was waiting for him to do or say something. He recalled what Angeal had once suggested - "You should say something kind to Levine every now and then." The general wasn't sure why such a thing was necessary, but he had obeyed, and did so now.

"Are you sure you are all right, Levine?" Sephiroth asked gently. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The grumpy-looking man continued to stare, now with a bit of surprise, and his mouth opened and closed a few times. He coughed, adjusted himself in his seat, looked away and coughed again, then covered most of his face with a handkerchief.

"Thank you, General, I'm just fine. Getting over a cold, but really, I'm feeling fine. I appreciate...well, I have a great deal of correspondence to sort, I'd better get back to it."

"Of course. Thank you, Levine, for everything."

Sephiroth crossed the room in a few brisk strides to the inner office door, opened it, and quickly glanced back. Levine was coughing softly again, and it sounded oddly fake, the general thought, but he couldn't think why else Levine would be covering his face like that. Angeal would probably know, he read people well. And Zack too, he could ask Zack if he wanted to, in just a matter of hours.

Zack. The memory of beautiful blue eyes pushed all thoughts of reports and interdepartmental memos from Sephiroth's mind. It took more willpower than usual for him to sit down and focus on the day's work.

__

zszszszs

"Remember, Zack, bring your sword higher...good. Now, step back, reverse...okay, surprise me."

Those last two words were ones Zack loved. From a resting position, he launched himself into the air, turned a somersault over Angeal and landed behind, spinning faster than non-makoed eyes could see and swinging his sword. The famous Buster blocked it, but only just in time, and Angeal nodded approvingly.

"Very good. Your speed has improved and your form as well. You probably could have disarmed me if your mind hadn't been wandering."

"You could tell?" the teenager asked sheepishly.

"It's hardly a new behavior. And you have a good reason today, I suppose."

"Angeal..." Sword hanging idly from his right hand, Zack's other fingers smoothed back his messy spikes. "Are you really okay with this? I feel like you're a little...I don't know, conflicted or something."

"You're perceptive," Angeal admitted. "That's one of the things that makes you a good SOLDIER."

"Angeal, now that I know Sephiroth wants this too, I can't give it up. But...I'd do anything else you asked me to, anything that could help you. You do so much for me, more than I could ever repay, and I hate that I'm making you feel anything bad."

"Nothing bad, Puppy." A larger, rougher hand replaced Zack's own, affectionately petting his hair. "Never anything bad. This is something I'll have to get used to, true, and I wasn't expecting it. But I'm happy for you both. However odd this is for me right now, I'm more happy than anything else."

"And you trust me, right? I really do love him."

Angeal curled his arm around Zack's shoulders and drew the boy to his chest. The more time he spent with Zack, the more he found himself initiating hugs instead of tolerating them, and they were alone in the gym. Besides, he supposed the rumors that had long surrounded he and his student would die down now. Zack immediately wound his arms around the muscular torso and pressed his ear to the Commander's uniform sweater. Just like he always had. Nothing had been lost between them.

"I trust you. And I trust Sephiroth."

"So, no more dragging me to doctors?" Zack teased, drawing back with a wry smile. "What about hovering?"

"Oh, that you'll have to deal with as long as I live."

"Cool. C'mon, let's go again! I'm gonna disarm you this time, I can feel it!"

"If you say so, Puppy."

__

zszszszs

"Thank you for coming, Lieutenant."

"Of course, sir."

"Sephiroth."

Lydon smiled as he took the offered chair in front of the general's desk. "Right. Then it's only fair that you should call me Andrew."

"Very well." Sephiroth paused, questioning the decision he'd made to do this. "I..."

Lydon waited patiently, quietly amazed to see his invincible general looking hesitant, showing a vulnerability that very few knew existed. Rather than taking away from Sephiroth's aura of power and charisma, it only made him seem more real, and the lieutenant more inspired by and devoted to him.

"Have you heard anything in regards to Lieutenant Fair and myself?"

Lydon grinned with delight. "So it's true? I heard, but...s-Sephiroth, congratulations. We're all so happy about this."

"Why?"

Like most highly-ranked SOLDIERs, Lydon knew that their beloved leader had trouble understanding certain things that were innate to most people. Out of love and protectiveness for him, the 1sts always did their best to answer his questions and encourage him to ask more.

"Because we don't like to see you alone, s-Sephiroth. We think being in a relationship will make you happy, and we want that for you. We're all very fond of Zack, and believe the two of you will make a great couple." Lydon spoke cautiously - however comfortable he felt, Sephiroth's serious expression was hard to read, and gave no indications of how he felt about this answer. "I hope I'm not being intrusive."

"Please, I ask that you speak freely. This..." The general left that sentence dangling, but his face made the thought clear. This is not easy for me, but I need your help more than I am uncomfortable asking for it. "I require advice. You are married. You are in love. I need to know what behavior is appropriate."

Lydon blinked with surprise at the rush of words. As he sat, flustered and considering how best to respond, he was reminded by Sephiroth's uncertainty that he was dealing with someone younger than himself. In many ways, younger than any adult he'd ever met.

"There...there aren't really any rules about what is and isn't appropriate. Um, relationships are a lot like friendships, only more intimate. Every one has its own rules, you figure them out as you go."

Sephiroth sighed, though to Lydon's relief he didn't sound dejected. "Angeal said that also. What happens if you make a mistake?"

"Well, usually you apologize, you and your partner talk, and you don't make that same mistake again."

Sephiroth didn't have to ask what happened unusually; he couldn't bear to think of Zack breaking up with him. "How do I know what is acceptable?"

"You can ask. Zack's so good-natured and open, I think you'd have a tough time doing something so wrong that he'd leave you. Since you asked me to speak freely...sir, all of us know you have some trouble understanding how people interact with each other. If you make a mistake because of that, I don't think Fair will hold it against you."

Sephiroth nodded slowly, and some of the tension left his marble angel's face. "May I ask how your relationship with your wife began?"

"Of course. It was nothing very exciting. We grew up next door to each other in Mideel, our families have been close for generations. Lena and I were friends as children, we grew up, and one day I looked at her, and it was like I was seeing her for the first time." Lydon smiled peacefully, his eyes looking into the past. "I'm not sure how, but all of a sudden, the little girl I played water-tag with had become a beautiful, graceful woman. But still, she was the same person I had always confided in and counted myself lucky to know. Just like that, I was in love. Thank Gaia, when I couldn't stand my silence any longer and confessed my feelings to her, she said she felt the same. She knew I was about to leave to join SOLDIER, and still, she loved me enough to spend most of our engagement apart, and now our marriage."

Sephiroth was intrigued by that, as he couldn't imagine being so far away from Zack. "Is that not unpleasant for you both?"

"Well, yes," Lydon said honestly, scratching his head. "I mean, Lena and our families all intend to relocate here once everyone's affairs in Mideel are sorted out. My father owns an Item shop that he's trying to sell, you see. Until then, we write and email each other every day. Lena sends me videos of our little Maia all the time, and I play games with her over my webcam. I go home as often as I can. Thank you again for your Solstice gift, General. Two weeks with Lena and our baby was the best gift I could have received, and it meant the world to us."

"You are welcome," Sephiroth said a little uncomfortably; he had always had trouble dealing with gratitude. "What did you do when you and she first decided to progress from a platonic relationship into one of intimacy?"

"You mean, like our first date? Oh, well..." Lydon lowered his head in embarrassment and scratched the back of his neck, laughing nervously. "She came to my place and we made dinner together, and when she arrived I had candles and flowers and romantic music going. We had a nice, relaxing evening together."

"Hmm," Sephiroth hummed in agreement. "What about the initiation of sexual activity? Does one wait longer in a relationship than one would within a casual liaison?"

Lydon suppressed both bashfulness and amusement at the serious question. "Uh, some people do. Sir, I want to help, but really...it's different for everyone."

The general nodded, thoughtfulness swirling with uncertainty in his mercury-colored eyes. With one elbow on his desk, he rested his chin in an open, long-fingered hand, hair falling forward to sweep his arms. Emboldened by Sephiroth's vulnerability and need for reassurance, Lydon stood, approached him, and cautiously dared to lay his hand gently on the general's shoulder. Sephiroth forced himself not to flinch, to think of Angeal and Genesis rather than Hojo, and looked up expectantly.

"You'll do fine," Lydon murmured. "Zack's no idiot, and he'd have to be to let you go."

Sephiroth turned away, drawing in a slow, quiet breath. "Thank you...Andrew. You have been extremely helpful."

Lydon nodded, realizing he should probably give him some time alone now. "Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, thank you. You may go." When Lydon had been gone a few minutes, Sephiroth buzzed Levine in the outer office.

"Yes, General?"

"I would like you to inquire about an Item shop for me. In Mideel, owned by a family named Lydon. Find out the usual value range of such an establishment and offer the highest bid that will not draw undue attention, anonymously."

"Y-Yes, sir." Levine was puzzled, not having known that his employer had any interest in owning an Item shop, but to him, Sephiroth's word was unquestionable law. "Right away, sir."

Sephiroth thanked him and smiled with relief. Gratitude wasn't nearly so uncomfortable when he could repay a kindness.

__

zszszszs

"Still lazing around on that sorry ass of yours?"

"Pssh, as if. I've never been better. I'm just sticking around here long enough to get a sponge bath from the nurses."

"The female nurses?"

"I was gonna make them wear you-masks. I always thought you'd look hot in a tight white uniform, Fair."

Zack laughed, feeling a bit of his tension dissipate as he took a seat by the hospital bed. Kunsel laughed with him, but it faded as he noticed the redness and tears in his friend's eyes. "Aw, Zack," he said softly, and opened his arms. Zack's hug was warm and affectionate, but careful, and he didn't put strength into it until Kunsel squeezed him hard enough to hurt an unenhanced person.

"Zack, man, I'll take any opportunity to grope ya, but if I see you feeling bad for one second, I'm gonna make sure you wind up in the next bed over. What I did, you'd have done for me or any of the others in a heartbeat. That's what we do, we take care of each other."

"I know, but - "

"Fine, we'll make it even." Kunsel pushed his face against Zack's and caught his lips by surprise.

Zack kissed back, chastely, keeping his mouth closed. He was a tactile enough person to be able to do this platonically, enjoying the intimacy of this touch, the relief that Kunsel was alive and not regretting his decision to risk his life to save Zack's. Zack was happy to give his friend these few moments, and though all his passion was reserved for Sephiroth, he hugged Kunsel back and smiled as warm lips smacked against his own. He couldn't let it go on long, though, and pulled back as soon as he felt the wet swipe of a teasing tongue.

"Well?" Kunsel smirked. "We good, or do I get a blow-job too?"

"We're good," Zack laughed, shoving him lightly. "Oh, I almost forgot. I brought you these."

Kunsel accepted the bag with 'Nalla's Gourmet Bakery' printed on it and sniffed it excitedly. "Chocolate walnut truffles, my favorite! Thanks, man. The food here sucks."

"Pizza's on me too, as soon as you're discharged."

"So what's going on? Any word on what the hell those explosives were?"

"Not yet," Zack said solemnly. "I know the Turks have been busy, but we haven't been told anything yet."

"Why could none of us sense that shit? You usually can, right? And Martell, and Evans, and probably some of the others. What was that stuff, and where'd it come from?"

"That's what everyone's wondering. When they're not busy talking about what a hero you are."

Kunsel grinned. "Commander Hewley came by last night."

"Angeal? Really?"

"Yeah, to thank me for protecting his puppy. I ought to be your bodyguard, Fair, if it gets me presents like this." Kunsel indicated a fancy wine bottle on the nightstand beside him. The cork and label were embellished with real gold, and in ornate script it read 'Chateau Montaignes Vertes' - the best vineyard on the continent.

"Whoa."

"Yeah. Are you sure you two aren't fucking?"

"Yes."

"You're fucking someone, though, right? 'Fess up."

"Wh-What?"

"You're glowing. You're either in love, or pregnant. Is it wrong that I find the idea of that hot?"

"Yes. Well...since everyone kinda knows already..." Zack began, smiling shyly.

Kunsel was scrambling to sit up straighter. "Damn, and I never got into that pool! Okay, tell me."

"You know, I'm sick of you guys speculating about my love life."

"Yeah, yeah, we all need hobbies, we're sick sons of bitches, blah blah. Who is it? Not Reno, right? You'll never get him to commit."

"No. It's, um, Sephiroth."

"S-Se - " Kunsel stammered, brown eyes going wide. "Dude, you're serious, aren't you? You're fucking the general? Is Commander Hewley actually okay with that? Can I watch?"

"Yes, I'm serious. We're not fucking, we're together. Soon to be fucking too, I hope. Yes, Angeal's fine with it. No, you can't watch."

"Relationship? Are you...you mean...does Sephiroth even do that?"

"He does now," Zack said, shrugging, a little embarrassed.

Kunsel shook his head, and the movement made his hanging jaw wobble slightly. For a few moments he said nothing, just stared in amazement as he processed this information. Zack understood; he was pretty overwhelmed by the idea too. At last, Kunsel tried to speak again, but couldn't get anything out. So he held up his hand and made a fist, and Zack bumped his own against it, smirking.

"Okay, if I can't watch, at least promise you'll give me details."

"I'm sure you can imagine it for yourself."

"Lieutenant Fair?" a nurse called from the room's doorway. "The doctor is coming in for Lieutenant Kunsel's check-up, so you'll have to come back another time."

"Okay. I'll see ya later, man."

"Don't worry about it. Go enjoy your hot new honey, ya lucky bastard. Ha, you know, I should have known. It makes sense now."

"Huh? What?"

Kunsel pointed to the plain dresser behind Zack, next to the door. Zack turned, and was surprised by the object on top of the dresser and the fact that he hadn't noticed it earlier. It was a large gift basket that seemed to be full of fruit, expensive liquors, gourmet foods and fancy candies. Zack looked back to Kunsel questioningly, though he thought he knew the answer. Kunsel grinned in response.

"Yeah. Thank the general for me, will ya?"

_Continued in part two._


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPROVISATION, PART TWO  
Part of the Decorum series**

Sephiroth was deep in thought and somewhat nervous as he left his quarters and began to head back to his office. He had spent most of the hour-long break pacing the expensive tile and imported carpet of his floors, wavering between yes and no on every decision he had to make. First dates were important, he assumed, and therefore there was a need for things to be perfect. Or, if not perfect, at least agreeable. Wild ideas crossed Sephiroth's mind, most of which were totally contrary to his character. In the end, he decided to use his own best judgment, and what he knew of Zack. And of himself.

This anxiety would not go away until the date was in progress, at the least, so Sephiroth did his best to lock it in the back of his mind so he could finish the afternoon's work. As he walked the corridors, it became abundantly clear that news of he and Zack had traveled. Every 1st he passed by congratulated him with a wide smile, and Commander Hitchcock jovially informed him that they were planning to celebrate at Avaldi's, an exclusive bar in Midgar, that night. Sephiroth didn't forbid this, though he did decline the invitation to join them.

"General, good day. And my congratulations on the happy news."

Sephiroth was nearly to his office door, and not terribly eager to get into a conversation with the head of the Turks, who was mostly a mystery even to the general, though his liking for attractive young men was known. One of these young men was Zack, which brought up a surge of possessiveness that was fast becoming a familiar feeling.

"Thank you."

Tseng offered his enigmatic smile. "True, some might say it's unfair to take you both off the market, so to speak, at the same time. And I confess I'm surprised, General, I didn't think you favored relationships. But I think you made an excellent choice."

 _Pretty words, Tseng, when your eyes speak only annoyance that you didn't get to have Zack while there was even the slimmest chance of doing so._ Beneath his polite expression, Sephiroth was smirking. _Too bad, Tseng. He's mine, and if you forget that, I will feel perfectly justified in giving you a reminder._

Either the pat Sephiroth gave his sheathed sword or the mischief in his eyes seemed to make Tseng think better of saying any more about Zack. The Turk cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.

"I wish you both the best of luck. By the way, I advise you to be cautious around Amaya and Kiisa. They received the news with outspoken glee and I overheard them saying something about wanting to get pictures. You know where the security cameras are. Avoid them."

Sephiroth was slightly perturbed to think Tseng assumed he would be groping Zack in public and all over the ShinRa Compound, but after a moment's consideration, he found the idea rather appealing. There was the decorum of a SOLDIER to consider, and the propriety that a general was expected to uphold, but it wouldn't hurt to make clear to everyone just who Zack belonged to. Within the Turks alone, there was Reno, a notorious player who, according to Angeal, had had his eye on Zack for a while now.

"I'll keep that in mind, Commander. Thank you."

"Glad to be of service, General."

It was a relief to be back in the familiar surroundings of his quiet office, but only for a moment. Levine jumped to his feet as soon as Sephiroth entered, clearly distraught and nervously fiddling with his hands.

"Is something wrong?"

"General, I'm sorry, I told him no one's allowed in without authorization and that you were out, but he insisted on waiting for you. I said I'd call security, but...he just laughed, and I..."

A cold chill formed a ball in the pit of Sephiroth's stomach, and threatened to sneak its tendrils upward to keep him from speaking. "Hojo?" he managed to say calmly, somehow.

"Waiting in your office, sir." Levine's fists were clenched; he knew better than most how uncomfortable his employer was around the scientist. "Sir, I can have security here in moments."

"That won't be necessary, Levine, thank you."

The few steps it took to get to the door felt like an endless stretch of road leading to an unwinnable battle. Sephiroth's hand shook slightly as he reached for the handle. Hojo, he knew, was very possessive when it came to his "property". If he found out Sephiroth was falling in love, if he believed Zack had more power over him than Hojo himself...

_I would kill him. I would kill him at last if he dared touch Zack._

Sephiroth inhaled a deep breath, opened the door and stepped inside with his posture rigidly straight and his expression neutral. A wave of disgust rippled through him as the scientist came into view, idly examining the objects and volumes on the shelves. He continued for a few moments before speaking in his shrill voice.

"Still have a taste for reading history, I see, my boy. I had hoped to see more science texts in here. Though you are a creature of death, not learning, however intelligent you've always been."

That insult would have stung, once, before his friends and 1st Classes had convinced Sephiroth that he was more than a killing machine. "Is there something you require, Doctor?"

"Require?" Hojo's hurt tone would have seemed genuine only to a stranger. "Must I have a reason to wish to see you, my boy?"

 _Don't call me that, you sadistic madman._ "You rarely visit my office, Doctor. Usually you call and request my presence in the lab."

"True. But I find it interesting now and then to observe you in settings you find more comfortable."

Sephiroth walked briskly to the far side of the desk and sat down; now he could clench his fists without them being seen. "Now that you have observed, Doctor," he said tensely, "is there anything else? Have you begun analysis of the samples brought back from the site of the explosion?"

"Those useless Turks only got the samples here two hours ago," Hojo grumbled dismissively. "It will be some time before I can present my results to the president. But I thought you might like to know immediately why the SOLDIERs couldn't sense the explosives. Clever enough, I suppose, but no challenge for my intellect."

Hojo was clearly enjoying drawing this out and trying to catch his prized subject displaying impatience. Sephiroth knew this game and merely blinked passively, giving the scientist a few seconds of silence to gloat.

"Of course, Doctor. And the reason is?"

"I've not yet determined what fuel element was utilized. But it seems those that constructed the explosive device used military-grade mako for the oxidizer."

The general understood at once. "The SOLDIERs were unable to differentiate between the mako they sensed in each other and the mako contained in the explosives."

"Precisely," Hojo said, sounding bored. Unsurprisingly, he felt no concern for the lives that could have been lost.

"Mako is only safe to handle in its diluted form," Sephiroth mused aloud. "Such processed mako is not easy to obtain. That should aid us in our efforts to track down those responsible for this attack."

"Leave such things to the Turks, that's what we have them for." Hojo moved nearer, observing closely with unblinking, reptilian eyes, and Sephiroth quickly schooled his angry expression into one of emotionlessness. "Why so agitated, my boy? No lives were lost, therefore there has been no waste of training or negative impact on your army. The injured will be useful again shortly, or discarded if they've been too damaged."

Sephiroth kept his face an unmoving mask, a perfect likeness of the marble statues he was often compared to. But internally, his blood boiled to hear his loyal, irreplaceable, courageous SOLDIERs spoken of like objects that could easily be thrown away. As though their lives and dreams and unique personalities were worth nothing. It was no shock, of course, Hojo valued only himself and his work and Sephiroth. People were tools and subjects and _things_ , like Sephiroth was a _thing_. The general's hands twitched; he gripped his knees to keep his fingers still.

"What's wrong, my boy? Not upset, are you?"

"No, Doctor, of course not."

"Of course not. I don't know why I bothered to ask. I know we see eye to eye in situations such as these." Hojo faintly smiled in a way that Sephiroth had learned to be wary of. "Have you heard the latest amusing rumor your men are circulating throughout the company? Something about you being in love? Apparently they don't know you as well as they believe if they think you capable of such foolishness."

Hojo laughed, always a terrible sound, and it was almost painful for the general to have to feign amusement. "Yes, well," he said flatly, "they are free to speak such nonsense as long as they follow orders."

"I must say, I am a bit surprised that you've chosen Fair as your latest sexual partner. I don't recall you ever selecting such a young one before." Hojo crossed the room to the opposite bookshelf, adjusted his glasses and peered at the rows of books one by one. "Hmm. Though if you set out to pick one of that age group, I can certainly understand your decision. Fair is quite lovely physically, however dull-witted and spoiled by Hewley he seems to be."

It was a very fortunate coincidence that Hojo happened to be looking away as he spoke, because Sephiroth couldn't entirely contain the snarl of rage that twisted his perfect features. He forced himself to breathe inaudibly, to regain his neutral expression as quickly as possible, reminding himself that Hojo needed to believe that Zack meant little to him if he was to remain safe. By the time the scientist turned to face his subject again, Sephiroth looked unmoved, even bored. Beneath the desk, the nails of his left fingers were digging into his palm and drawing blood that spotted his leather pants and trickled in rivulets down his wrist.

Hojo approached casually, hands clasped behind his back, until he was standing at the edge of the desk and staring down at the grown child he'd raised as though from a great, authoritative height. Sephiroth couldn't bring himself to look up, so he shuffled and sorted some papers and felt Hojo smirking at him.

"Not concerned there might be trouble with Hewley, General? Does he approve of you fucking his little pet?"

Even aside from his anger at Zack being spoken of so crudely, Sephiroth always felt unnerved on the rare occasions in which Hojo used profanity. He never did it unless it was to provoke a reaction. Sephiroth had to make sure he gave one that would dissolve any suspicions the madman might have, so he gathered his strength and looked up with a blank face and steel eyes colder than ice.

"Fair is old enough to legally consent. What I do with him is none of Angeal's business, and I will not allow him to interfere."

Sephiroth could not remember the last time he had vomited, if indeed he had ever done so, but Genesis had once described the feeling of it for him, in his usual dramatic way. And the sensation of cold and churning and urgency and awful sickness he had detailed closely matched the unpleasantness that Sephiroth was feeling now, as Hojo's triumphant smirk shifted into a smile that was only a shadow of true affection. Sephiroth held the eerie gaze, held his ground, and refused to flinch even when a cold hand briefly reached out and stroked his hair.

"Be careful, my boy. Don't do anything to risk your health. And remember that the company expects a great deal of Fair. Try not to break his weak little heart."

Abruptly, Hojo turned and left, giving the impression, as he always did, that he had much more important things to attend to. Numbly, Sephiroth without thinking rubbed his palm roughly over the hair that Hojo had pet, as though trying to wipe away all remnants of the doctor's touch. Slowly and with a faint trembling in his body that he ignored, the general stepped into his adjoining bathroom and cleaned up the small mess of blood his fingernails had made. He stared without blinking at his injured hand until the wounds closed, leaving no trace behind, then went back to his desk. Unconsciously again, he wrapped his arms around himself and squeezed his shoulders in tight, making himself as small as he could the way he had as a child, back when he still allowed himself to miss Dr. Gast and had believed he could ever hide from Hojo.

It suddenly seemed like an eternity before this day would be over and he could see Zack. Zack. Zack. Sephiroth filled up his frozen mind with images of the young man, his smile, his face in sleep, the smell of his hair, the taste of his warm mouth. He envisioned the evening and night they would have together, alone, away from everyone's judging eyes. And after a little while, Sephiroth had calmed and was able to concentrate again.

__

zszszszs

Bouncing rather than walking was not an unusual thing for Zack - some might even call it his standard operating procedure - but this evening he was finding it hard not to outright skip through the hallways. After going off duty, he had showered, changed into civilian clothes - jeans and a black sweater lined with a pale blue that matched his eyes - and packed the dinner ingredients, fresh clothes, his toothbrush and Sephiroth's freshly washed pajamas into a bag. Now, after some nervous pacing and deep breathing and escaping Edwards from the P.R. department, Zack was on his way to his first date with Sephiroth.

A date with Sephiroth. Zack couldn't have stopped beaming happily if he'd wanted to, even when a group of 1sts caught him on their way out of the Compound and proceeded to embarrass him with hair-ruffling and winking and jokingly suggestive comments. Zack accepted their hugs and congratulations (knowing they all saw him as a little brother), swore to be good to their beloved leader, and assured them that he knew he could come to them if he needed advice or to talk. At last Hitchcock smirked and said they'd better not keep him any longer, and led the rest out merrily while several broke into spontaneous song.

After that, the halls were mostly quiet; Zack had purposely chosen a route that tended to be empty around this time. Therefore when he turned a corner and instantly spotted two of the few female Turks, it was not only a surprise - it was too late to hide.

The blond young women were walking together, Amaya tossing her knife repeatedly into the air and catching it while talking rapidly about something, and Kiisa listening and occasionally inserting a dry laugh or a comment that made them both giggle. They had waved to Zack right away, so he had no choice but to keep walking the corridor until they met in the middle. Then he waited with an uneasy smile as they finished up their conversation.

"I know Tseng says he doesn't want to hear how all my dates go, but he should have been interested in the part about me discovering a new way to escape regulation handcuffs. That's work-related, isn't it?"

"You're really so surprised, Aya?" Kiisa scoffed. "You know Tseng's policy on too much information. He was well within his rights to - "

"To throw the coffee pot at me?" The shorter blond tossed back her curly hair and made a little-girl pout. "You wouldn't defend Tseng-Tseng if you didn't have a dragon-sized crush on him."

"Aya!" Kiisa hissed, then cleared her throat and flickered her thoughtful eyes over to Zack. "Hello, Lieutenant Fair. We just wanted to say that we heard, and that we - "

"Want pictures."

"Yes. But we also congratulate you. We think it's wonderful news."

"And a pity we never got to install those cameras in Sephy's bedroom," Amaya said, wrinkling her nose with displeasure.

"General Sephiroth," the taller girl corrected. "You've got to stop provoking him."

"Well, he won't mind as much now, will he? He'll be all lovey-dovey and moonbeams and fluffy kittens from now on."

Zack laughed nervously. "It's a little early for that, don't you think?"

"No." Kiisa smiled warmly at him. "You're a catch, Fair, even the general's got to know that."

"Cuter than a baby chocobo holding a teddy bear," Amaya agreed.

The 2nd grinned and blushed slightly. He was firmly gay, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate compliments from the prettiest girls in all of ShinRa.

"Thanks, ladies. If you'll excuse me, I've got a date to get to."

Kiisa and Amaya exchanged excited glances and emitted soft fangirl shrieks in unison. "We won't detain you, then," the former said with a wink. "We need to be going, too. Confidential Turk business."

"Yeah," Amaya said in a dreamy, faraway voice. "We have to deliver Reno to Rufus before he gets desperate and starts humping my leg again."

"Aya!"

"What?"

The young women argued in light voices as they continued on one way and Zack headed the other, until he boarded the elevator and even his enhanced hearing couldn't pick them up anymore. He did some more deep breathing as a soft 'ding' announced his arrival on Sephiroth's floor, and he approached the apartment door with a feeling of exhilaration. He knocked three times, and the door opened, and all tension evaporated for the moment as he was immediately drawn into the most loving embrace he had ever known.

__

zszszszs

Zack contentedly took the time to snuggle against Sephiroth's chest through the black silk shirt he was wearing, and appreciate the lips and fingers caressing his lavender shampoo-scented spikes. Sephiroth was holding him close and breathing him in deeply like he was much-needed oxygen, and whatever exact feeling prompted this, it was mutual. With the same slow frenzy, Zack dropped the bag he held and dipped his fingers into the remarkable flow of silver hair, and kneaded the strong shoulders he grasped for better leverage. This was heaven, and if it was only hugging, what would it be like to...

The teenager moaned into the open mouth that ensnared his own, licked at and tasted every bit of Sephiroth's inner heat he could get at. Not nervous in the slightest in this moment, Zack wantonly thrust closer to the hardness he felt and tilted his head willingly as lips wandered to gently suckle at his neck. A long-fingered hand was caressing his back beneath his shirt, the other cupping his ass, groping, squeezing - 

And as quickly as it had begun, it was halted. Sephiroth wrenched himself a step back and tenderly cupped Zack's face as they caught their breath, and a little of the hot lust cooled out of their bright eyes. When Sephiroth kissed him again it was more chastely but no less loving, and when the general lifted Zack's hand to press his lips to it, the boy's knees nearly gave out.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I have been longing for you all day," the general confessed, and was further eased by the adoration he felt in Zack's gaze. "Come. You must tell me if all is acceptable."

As the general drew him further into the apartment, Zack finally tore his eyes from Sephiroth and noticed what he was referring to. The simply but elegantly furnished residence was dim, lit by glass-encased white candles placed all over and making it seem as though the bright moon was shining on them from every angle. A few vases of plain but sweet-smelling white flowers perfumed the air slightly, enough to enrich the ambiance without being too obvious. Soft, romantic instrumental music was playing from somewhere, and in the open dining area, the table was beautifully set for two, white tablecloth and plates with silver cutlery and silver taper candles surrounding one of the vases. Zack was speechless, and remained so until he was prompted.

"Is this all right?"

"Seph, it's..." Zack blinked rapidly to keep his eyes clear. "You did all this for me?"

"I would do a great deal more for you," the general said, so quietly and simply that Zack had to bury his face in the silk shirt again until he was sure he wouldn't cry.

Sephiroth played with and kissed his fine black hair in the meantime, and when Zack looked up and wordlessly pronounced himself ready, he led him into the kitchen. Admittedly, it was not the room that either of them were thinking of.

__

zszszszs

Had there been any genuine anxiety left, the time spent preparing dinner would have resolved it. The kitchen rang with Zack's laughter when he announced that he already knew his way around the drawers better than Sephiroth, who admitted that he rarely put much effort into cooking. He seemed fascinated by Zack's ease with it, the graceful sweep of his arms as he strained the boiling noodles, the way he didn't measure the spices into the sauté pan but seemed to judge their proper amount by just watching and smelling.

Having requested to help, Sephiroth was assigned the task of chopping the vegetables, and with his usual meticulous precision he cut them into pieces of exactly the same size. Zack was startled by this, but to Sephiroth's relief he was also impressed and pleased.

"Perfect. You get extra points for aesthetic value."

"Points?" Sephiroth asked, and Zack laughed warmly.

The general had already guessed from the smell of the food that he would like it. But when they sat opposite each other at the small table and Zack tried not to look nervous as he took the first bite, Sephiroth was surprised by how delicious it was. The heat and spiciness reminded him of Wutainese cuisine, but this dish also had a faint sweetness and crunch from the vegetables that was very pleasant. He smiled and quickly took a second forkful.

Zack grinned. "You like it?"

"This is excellent. Who taught you to cook?"

"My mom. She started after I told her I was gay. I was, like, thirteen or something, and that was her reaction. She pulled me into the kitchen and said 'You better start learning this', which, now that I think about it, was kind of insulting. But I'm glad I learned now, or I'd probably be living on pizza. Angeal says I do anyway, but he exaggerates. Oh!" Zack's smile beamed even brighter. "You remember, I told you you've got to go to Pizza Palace with me sometime? Now we can make it a date! Um, I mean...if you ever decide you want to do public dates like that."

"I may have time this weekend," Sephiroth said, pausing to wonder why Zack looked both pleased and relieved. "That is, if you don't mind the crowds I tend to attract."

"No problem. I can be your bodyguard."

The boy wanted to protect him? Sephiroth took a sip of chilled wine to counteract the heat in his face. "I am also tailed by Turks whenever I go into Midgar."

"So we'll duck into a side alley and give 'em a show. Unless it's Amaya and Kiisa, or Reno. They'd enjoy it too much."

 _Or Tseng,_ Sephiroth added mentally.

The wine and good food and each other's company eased both of the SOLDIERs into a comfort they had neither of them ever felt with anyone else. Zack forgot completely that the famous general had ever intimidated him, and Sephiroth listened and laughed and displayed a happiness that even Angeal would have been shocked to see. They cleared the dishes together, and Sephiroth was about to mention the fudge cake he had bought for dessert, but Zack abruptly faced him beside the dishwasher and made him pause and forget everything else he'd been thinking of.

The boy's cheeks were slightly pink, maybe from the wine, and though his smile held a hint of shyness his cerulean eyes were on fire with need. Sephiroth pulled him close, so that the entire lengths of their bodies came together, and Zack pressed his face into the general's neck and groaned softly.

"I want you," he whispered boldly, sweetly, and nudged his clothed hardness up against Sephiroth's own. "I feel like I'll go crazy if we wait any longer."

"Are you certain you're ready?" Sephiroth murmured, though his thoughts were roughly _ZACK BED NOW_. "I don't wish to pressure or rush you."

"I think I'm rushing you."

"You can't be," the general said, softly and heavily. "If this is truly what it means to desire, then I have never wanted anything before you. I can think of nothing but you." Each uttered word opened him wider, made him more vulnerable, but he couldn't stop himself. "I don't know if this is permissible to say, but I don't just want your body but all of you. I want to keep you safe and make you smile, and destroy anything that tries to take you from me."

His arms wrapped possessively around the teenager, hands caressing and exploring and just barely tempering their urgency with the wish to be gentle. Zack was nuzzling and kissing his neck and jaw as he spoke, and Sephiroth only managed to stop his sentimental babbling when the boy's shoulders shook and he made a sound like a sob. Dismayed and cursing himself, the general pulled back, held Zack by his upper arms and examined the strange combination of wet eyes and a smile.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Nothing can hurt me now," Zack breathed out in a gasp, his chest beginning to heave. "But Gaia if you don't take me into the bedroom now or fuck, even take me here, I'm gonna jump you."

Requiring no more assurance than that for the moment, Sephiroth literally lifted Zack off his feet and had them inside his candle-lit bedroom before either of them could blink. He didn't put the 2nd down right away, and with their heights temporarily closer Zack could kiss him fervently without stretching. He did so, only stopping to touch the buttons of Sephiroth's shirt and pant "Can I...?"

Sephiroth tore the garment half-open in response, and let Zack do the rest. He set the young man back on his socked feet and pulled at the hem of his sweater, figuring that must be okay when Zack lifted his arms to let it be yanked off. Hands went for Sephiroth's zipper next, and he stepped back to quickly divest himself of his pants and the rest of his remaining clothing. Zack's jaw dropped at the sight of his bared body, and though he had received such stares of awe many times before, never had he appreciated any like this one.

Zack had abruptly stopped touching, his arms limp at his sides as he gazed, frozen with worship and want. Only Sephiroth embracing him again seemed to snap him out of it, though he couldn't make his working mouth expel any sound yet.

"Thank you," Sephiroth said softly, slipping his fingers beneath the waist of Zack's jeans. "May I remove these?"

Zack nodded eagerly and kicked them away when they fell, but then blushed and lowered his head to realize he was naked before Sephiroth, Sephiroth, who almost hurt his eyes to look upon. He would have covered himself instinctively had the general not taken his hands and, to Zack's amazement, looked him over with seemingly the same reverence Zack was feeling. The boy must have had on a q  
questioning expression, because Sephiroth encircled his slender waist and stroked his hot cheek as he spoke his explanation.

"I have envisioned this, but you are even more beautiful than I could have imagined," and what might have been a line from someone else rang of absolute, baring-one's-soul truth. Zack was so stunned that his knees wobbled, and Sephiroth held him steady as they moved toward the bed. The general paused and waited for Zack to nod urgently before lifting him again and laying him down on the enormous satin-covered mattress.

Since following his instincts seemed to be working well for him, Sephiroth continued to act without analyzing first. He hovered over Zack, kissed downward from his neck as fingers clawed his shoulders, then straightened to look at him with reassurance as he gently rubbed just below the boy's stomach, so close to the source of Zack's feverish heat that he thrust up a little and mewled pleadingly. Sighing with the relief of finally having this, Sephiroth took the 2nd's erection in hand and kneaded, letting fingertips travel to explore every inch of his sex.

Zack's mouth fell open to gasp a low cry. His eyes were wide, hazy with pleasure but still the most remarkable translucent blue that Sephiroth had ever seen. Once he'd established a slow, teasing rhythm, the general watched with fascination as Zack's sweet face flushed and contorted, and he was worked up to the approaching climax with incomprehensible noises and moans that resembled Sephiroth's name. Clearly they were both enjoying this, though the brief threat of tears in Zack's eyes gave him pause.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently.

"Gaia don't stop," was the answer, half plea, half order, and Zack grabbed for Sephiroth's wrist to keep his hand where it was. "'M good, 'm good it's so good, never been like this before..."

"Relax, Zack. Breathe." With his free hand Sephiroth cupped and caressed his warm cheek, thinking he never wanted to stop touching this exquisite face. "I'll take care of you, trust me."

"Trust you, love you, Gaia I'm yours," Zack babbled, arching up and throwing his head back. "Seph, I want to...please - "

"You want to come for me? I want to watch you." Skillful fingers coaxed Zack's face back to where his eyes could be caught and mesmerized into a half-open, unblinking trance. "Look at me."

The mako-infused blue was glowing, their winter-sky color seeming to spasm as though threatening to explode. The smaller body, silken limbs on satin sheets, shook in a way Sephiroth thought he understood, though he'd never been with anyone so inexperienced or so incredibly sensitive to his every touch. All this time, he continued to stroke, aided by the slickness weeping from the erection's swollen head. Zack's heart pounded in time with this rhythm, his breathing became more shallow and rapid. He was close...he was croaking a subdued scream and arching rigidly...he was shooting a stream of heat that Sephiroth caught and exalted in. The sight of the young man in the throes of orgasm was indescribable, it would undo anyone, and between his own legs, Sephiroth's cock was eager and leaking with anticipation.

The boy closed his eyes and caught his breath for a minute while Sephiroth licked the salty-sweet seed from his palm. What to do now? The general knew what he wanted (what he wanted most, at least), but he didn't want to push or pressure. While trying to think, he wiped off his hand and tenderly brushed a few damp shocks of hair from Zack's face.

"Are you tired? Do you wish to stop?"

"Fuck me," the 2nd breathed, eyes beginning to blink. "Want you. I want to sleep naked in your hair."

"I don't think it's quite long enough to adequately cover you."

The laughter this prompted seemed to revive Zack. Sleepy eyes twinkling again, he pulled Sephiroth down for a kiss so deep that their tongues nearly choked one another. "Seph," Zack said at last, and the general reluctantly released the kiss-swollen lips. In the midst of this dreamy, shared bliss, Zack was looking at him seriously.

"I want you," the teenager whispered, seductive in his trust and innocence that time and experience couldn't rob him of. "Take me, make me yours."

Even if he'd thought it too soon to do this, Sephiroth couldn't deny that he wanted this nearly to the point of madness. And Zack was willing, smiling coyly, bending and lifting his knees and thighs to rub them against Sephiroth's sides. Flexible, as SOLDIERs had to be, drawing his legs toward his chest to expose himself. Somehow, in an instant, lubricant from the nightstand was in the general's hand. Without thinking first, he spread some on his fingers, but then held back and slowly thumbed Zack's nipple and the taut skin surrounding it instead.

"Are you sure?"

"Yessss," Zack hissed as the nipple hardened and glistened under this ministration, and the same was done to the other. "I need you, need you inside...ungh..."

That last noise was one of discomfort, encouragement and relief, forced out of his throat by the pressure of the first finger entering. It circled a little first, then plunged slowly into the almost-virgin tightness. He was as smooth inside as outside, fever-hot and constricting around the invading digit, but quickly beginning to relax. With two fingers Sephiroth grasped the prostate and stimulated, holding Zack's hip to keep him from flying off the bed. The teenager moaned his pleasure, wantonly spread himself open wider as he was scissored open. Another finger followed, and together they eased him open, slipped around in the slickness they were creating against the hot passage's walls. Watching Zack writhe and plundering him like this was immensely arousing, and Sephiroth considered adding a fourth finger, but was interrupted by shaking hands grasping his arms.

"Seph, I'm ready, please, take me, fuck me, fill me - "

He couldn't argue something they both needed. With hands beneath Zack's knees, Sephiroth positioned them both and slicked himself well. Slowly, he told himself, but edging the head inside, though it must have hurt a little, seemed to drive Zack wild. He immediately tried to impale himself further, and grabbed hold of Sephiroth and tried to pull him deeper.

"All...of it, give me all...of you - "

"I will, but slowly...I won't hurt you - "

"You won't," Zack groaned, clearly frustrated. "Fuck yes, open me up, I want to take it all..."

In the tiny part of Sephiroth's mind that could still think in sentences, he thought, _He looks so innocent, but he doesn't sound so..._ The general eased in further, forcing his eyes to stay open so he could watch Zack react. Sculpted legs locked around him and held him in place, but Sephiroth had no intention of leaving, no desire to be anywhere but here. This was a willing body, and there had been so many willing bodies, but the difference was too vast to measure even with Sephiroth's vocabulary. For the first time, the bliss he felt was concentrated in his heart, and it was warm finally, open as he and Zack were opening up to each other. This was more than sex, unfathomably more, and for the first time, Sephiroth realized this without fear.

For Zack, it seemed the entire universe was rapidly expanding and collapsing. Nothing existed but he and Sephiroth and flesh slowly thrusting into him, but the joy was too big to hold in the little world of their joined bodies. It spilled out in a few tears that rapidly disappeared into the pillows, it burned beneath his skin and between his legs, fragments of it sought the heavy air and escaped his mouth in the form of loud cries and groans of ecstasy. Sephiroth's face above was open to him in a way it never had been before, its statue-stillness shattered and its every contortion speaking pleasure. Silver eyes flamed like molten steel down upon him, and somehow their intensity, which frightened almost everyone, laid bare to Zack that he was indeed loved and needed and Sephiroth's, even if the general was unable to say the words. No matter. Zack heard them.

Tighter, the passage was clamping tighter on Sephiroth, pushing him further along this ascent to the peak. The contraction and the change in Zack's rapid breathing told him they were both nearing the end, and with a twinge of regret (and plans to do this as often as possible), Sephiroth made to curl his hand around the hard length prodding his stomach. But he had only to give it the lightest touch, and the inner spasms took hold of every part of Zack. Eyes locked on the teenager's face, Sephiroth only felt the warm spray coat his midsection, too enraptured by the blue eyes rolling back to white to glance away. Zack's scream was followed hard upon by his own cry, a sound he didn't recognize, and Sephiroth's last few thrusts as he shot deep into the boy's relaxing body.

The descent for the general was quiet, happy, not even brushed by the sense of loss he had come to expect. Zack looked completely drained, but made weak grabby motions with his hands, and to his own amusement, Sephiroth understood. He bent down and lifted the 2nd off the bed and wrapped him in his arms, kissing Zack softly and nuzzling with a strange desperation until the young man caught his breath. The urge to hold him closer was strong, so after a short time Sephiroth drew back (gently hushing the whimper this prompted) and carefully pulled out of Zack. Zack made a soft sound of loss and a little pain, then opened his eyes all the way to sense a flurry of rapid movement. Sephiroth had gotten a fragment of materia from somewhere in the room, light was expanding out of it...and at once, all the soreness and discomfort in Zack's lower body disappeared.

"You...Cured me?" The general looked concerned. Not regretting, please not regretting. "Seph? Wh-What's wrong?"

"There was blood. Did I - "

"I'm not hurt. I'm perfect, as long as you come back here."

Both displaying obvious relief, Sephiroth eagerly got back into the bed, and worked the comforter out from under their bodies to cover them. "Wow," Zack murmured again and again as though in a daze. His face was glowing with happiness as Sephiroth pulled him close and held him like there was a chance he'd be snatched away. Zack clung right back, and tiredly kissed Sephiroth's peaceful smile.

"That was beautiful," Sephiroth murmured into his mouth. "I want to make you do it again. I want you...always..."

Zack responded to this overwhelmed vulnerability by kissing and touching every inch of skin he could reach. "I'll never go away," he whispered, "you'd have to kill me", and Sephiroth relaxed again. He clutched Zack to his bare chest as sleep crept up on them both in the silence of the next few minutes, petting and rubbing this body he now considered his. Was such a thought improper, even offensive? He was debating whether or not to ask when Zack spoke in a tiny voice that made Sephiroth instinctively squeeze him closer.

"Keep me awake. Seph, keep me awake?"

"Why?" the general asked gently. Zack's face was hidden, buried in his chest, but his words were shaky and slightly alarming.

"I'm afraid if I go to sleep I'll wake up and this...will have been a dream."

However tired, Zack sounded genuinely worried. Sephiroth thought reassuring him must be the proper thing to do, but the idea the boy had expressed gnawed at him a little. Perfection like this had never before existed for Sephiroth, he'd never had a place that felt safe from everything unpleasant and hurtful, or someone he wanted with all of his heart to hold like this forever. It could be a dream. There had been a few good ones mixed in with the bad throughout his life - Genesis alive, Gast returned, kind hazel eyes that survived the death he had doomed them to.

Despite this, Sephiroth wanted to soothe Zack, to say it was impossible, but instead heard himself murmur "So am I."

"Seph." Zack's lips began to move on the pale skin of his chest and neck. This seemed to comfort him. "Seph..."

"I'll keep you awake as long as you want."

They had the strength only for slow kisses and exploration of the bodies they had just shared with one another. Though spent, they still tangled their legs together and pressed close, so each could feel the other and remember what they had just done, and anticipate all the times they would do it. Sephiroth's last thoughts of the night were not profound or even coherent, merely a wordless, endless spiral of love. He was still kissing and caressing Zack when they both surrendered to sleep.


End file.
